


Oh Baby

by Moosette_95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ohbaby samwinchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosette_95/pseuds/Moosette_95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings : (Not sure if this is one but Pregnancy.)<br/>Angst Alert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Baby

“Shit.” Was all you could say. You looked down at your hands at the white stick with two pink lines on it. You were pregnant. ‘How could this happen?’ You thought. Well you knew how but still. ‘What if he doesn’t want me and this little life growing inside me now. How were you going to tell him? Should you tell him? No he doesn’t need any more things stressing him out. Not right now at least.’ You thought. You took the test and put it in the trash luckily it was full enough were you could take it out without looking suspicious and dispose of it. You walked out of your room bag in tow headed out the door when you heard a voice from behind you. “Hey hun.” Sam said. You jumped a little causing Sam to laugh. “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.” “It’s okay I just thought you would be in the library where you normally are.” You said still holding the bag by your side, the bag that held your secret. “Whatcha got there?” Sam asked eyeing the bag in your hand. “Oh just trash the bin in our room was getting full.” “Oh okay.” He said. “So I’m going to take this out. Then I’m going to run to the store, do you need anything while I’m out?” You asked. “No not that I can think of. Dean will want beer.” “Yeah that’s on the list.” “Oh and -.” He started. “Don’t forget the pie. I got it babe. And I’ll grab and fresh fruit they have for you and me.” “You’re the best. What would I do without you?” “Probably become obese with all that fast food and gas station food you guys down.” You threw the bag in the trash can outside and hoped in the Impala. You had snagged the keys off the kitchen counter. You hoped Dean wouldn’t care as long as you brought back pie. You walked into the store getting a cart and started to walk over to the food when you suddenly felt like you were going to puke, you ran to the bathroom. “Oh no not already.” You said to yourself. How could you already be having morning sickness? You had to make an appointment without the boys finding out, to make sure everything was okay with the baby, and to figure out how far along you were. You tried again to walk over to the food, this time successfully grabbing all the food you and the boys wanted, plus Dean’s beer and pie. Then you made your way over to the health isle. You pulled your phone out and looked up what helped with morning sickness and found out B6 vitamins helped. You found those and proceeded to the checkout line. As you put everything in the back of the Impala you pulled your phone out again and looked up the closest health clinic or hospital. You found one about an hour away from the bunker. You called and made an appointment for the next day. With the appointment made you headed back to the bunker. “I’m back.” You yelled down the stairs. “Hey baby.” Sam said. “Did you get-.” Dean started saying before you interrupted him. “Yes Dean I got your beer and the pie.” You said as you handed him the bag with his stuff. “Sam’s right you are the best.” He said. You blushed before grabbing the bag that held your vitamins and headed towards your room. “Whatcha got there?” Sam asked pointing to the bag in your hand. “Lady stuff.” “Oh ok.” He said laughing slightly. You went to your room and put the vitamins in one of your hiding spots. There was a knock on the door, which was weird no one ever knocked not even Dean so when you turned around Dean standing in the doorway. “What are you doing?” He asked eyeing the bag you had in your hand. “Putting my lady stuff in here wanna see?” “No no I’m good.” He said as he covered his eyes. “We have a case.” “Really what is it?” you asked getting excited. You guys hadn’t had a hunt in a couple of weeks so you were rearing and ready to go. “Come to the library we’ll fill you in.” “Be right there.” Dean walked back down the hall and you followed right on his heels. “So it’s a vamp.” You said. “Looks like it. Good thing is it’s only about 2 hours away from here. So if we are lucky we can be there and back in time to sleep in our own beds tonight.” Sam said. “Perfect. Well what are we waiting for?” You raced back to you and Sam’s room and pulled out your duffle and loaded it with syringes of dead man’s blood and 2 machetes, just in case. You all piled into Baby and off you went to gank some vamps. Like Sam had said you had gotten to the place, a bar, typical vampires going after young drunk girls. You had followed them back to an abandoned warehouse. Freeing the girl you got her to safety and then told her to run, as Sam and Dean took care of some of the vampires. You ran back in to find Dean slouched over against a wall and Sam was in a chair a young vamp inches from his neck. You ran at her and chopped her head clean off. “No one touches my man except me.” You said to the lifeless head. With that you told Sam to go check on Dean and you would handle the last 2 vampires. You sliced their heads off with no problem at all and then ran to find the boys. Both of them were fine. As you drove home you were listening to your iPod and you eventually waking up to Sam wrapping his arms around you trying to pick you up. “Oh hey I didn’t mean to wake you up. We’re back at the bunker.” He said. “Good, just like you said we would.” “Now let’s get you to bed so you can sleep.” He said as he walked through the bunker with you in his arms. “Hey kiddo, I made breakfast eggs and pancakes your favorite.” Dean said knocking on your door the next morning. “Coming.” You said practically jumping out of bed and running to the kitchen. You loved it when Dean made eggs and pancakes that was your favorite besides his burgers. You sat down as he put a plate in front of you. “Where is Sam?” You said as you noticed your moose wasn’t in the kitchen. “Out on a run.” Dean said shoving pancake in his mouth. Suddenly you felt really sick. Your hand flew up to your mouth, you ran over to the trash can just in time. “You okay?” You heard Dean say as he rushed over rubbing your back. “Yeah I’m totally fine.” You said. “Your sick Y/N. Go and lay down I’ll bring you a cup of tea.” “Dean I’m fine. I mean it.” You said standing up. “Then why-?” “Am I getting sick?” you said. “Yeah. You usually love when I make eggs and pancakes.” “I know I still do. I must just have a little upset stomach.” “Come to think of it you have been waking up later than usual you must be getting sick maybe you should go see a doctor.” Dean said. “Dean I’m fine.” You said with a slight yell. “I’ll call and make you an appointment wither you like it or not. Your going.” “Dean I’m already going later today. So there’s no need for that.” “Wait you’re going to the doctor and you didn’t tell me. Does Sam know?” “No I didn’t tell him either.” You said looking down at the floor. “Then why are you going? Is everything alright? Are you sick?” Dean asked. You could see the worry quickly spread across his face. “No I’m okay.” You said so quietly he barely heard you. “Wait you’re not.. are you? Ohhh you are aren’t you? That’s why you’ve been so weird lately.” “Dean what?” “You’re pregnant.” He said bluntly. Terrified you looked up to see his face expecting to see it red with anger but instead you looked up and saw a huge smile on his face. “You aren’t mad?” “Mad? How can I be mad when I’m going to be an uncle!” he said as he picked you up and twirled you around in a hug. “Wait you haven’t told Sam have you?” “No I just found out that’s why I’m going to the doctor today, to find out more.” “You have to tell him.” Dean said. “Tell me what?” Sam said walking into the kitchen. “Oh nothing.” You said trying to avoid the conversation that eventually would have to happen. “Okay?” Sam said confused. “Sam Y/N’s got to talk to you about something.” You gave Dean the bitch face. “What’s up babe? Are you okay?” Sam asked. “Yeah can we go someplace else and talk?” You asked quietly afraid of what was going to happen next. “Yeah what’s going on babe your worrying me.” Sam said worry on his face. “Sam you have to promise not to say anything until I say everything okay?” you said. “Okay babe now you’re really starting to scare me.” “Sam I know you want the apple pie life but we know we can’t with the life we live right now. And that we both said we would never want to raise a family in all this craziness but maybe we could give it a try. I mean Dean would be-.” You started saying tears welling in your eyes. “Baby what is it?” Sam’s voice laced with fear and worry. “Sam I’m pregnant.” You said looking down at the floor. “You’re what?” Sam’s voice was a little louder than usual. “Yeah. I just found out yesterday. I’m going to the doctor later-.” You started saying before Sam cut you off. “Your joking right?” “What?” “You’re not really pregnant are you?” Sam said. “What?” that was all you said. “You are so irresponsible and ugggh I don’t want this. I can’t be a dad. Are you stupid?” Sam’s words cut you deep as tears ran down your face. You ran out of the room you and Sam shared. Running down the hall, you ran right into Dean. “Woah woah Y/N what’s wrong?” Dean asked. “Sam hates me. He called me stupid and irresponsible and told me he doesn’t want it. He doesn’t want our baby.” You said running off down the hall grabbing the keys to your truck and running up the stairs as you reached the door all you heard was Dean yell “Sam what the-?” you didn’t hear the rest as you slammed the door. You ran to your old Chevy truck and started it up pealing out of the driveway not caring right now. All you needed was a place to go. Almost 7 hours later, you pulled up to the familiar house you had come to love, Bobby’s. You walked up and knocked on the door. “Hey kiddo what’s-.” Bobby started to see then he saw that you had been crying. “Sam.” Was all you could say before you fell in to his chest crying. “Damn Idjit.” Was all he said as he pulled you inside and shut the door.


End file.
